


Mates in South Park

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Many years have passed, Ciel's a demon and Sebastian is still his loyal butler. But there's more to the demon, he now comes with a mate, (Y/N) (L/N), the Black Tiger demoness. The trio can no longer stay in England, for it's getting too risky for them to not be spotted. They manage to get to a quiet mountain town called South Park, which isn't as quiet as you'd think it is!





	Mates in South Park

**Author's Note:**

> There is some adult content, I mean, come on, this is South Park we're talking about! Still, fair warning...

"Where should these things go, Young Master?", Ciel heard a soft voice ask, turning to look at the (H/C) woman behind him, deadpanning at what she was holding up. 

In her right hand, she held a black stuffed animal cat with glossy red eyes and in her left hand, she held a black stuffed animal tiger that sported glossy (E/C) eyes like the woman's in question. 

"Those are Sebastian's, (Y/N). They go in his and your room.", Ciel answered bluntly, turning back around to unpack his books. 

"Oh.", was what he heard before he felt her demon aura disappear into another room, probably her's and Sebastian's. 

Ciel finished unpacking quickly, strolling out of the room to see if there was anything else that needs to be unpacked.

There was nothing...

Everything was set in respective places in the large house, as if they had lived here forever. 

They had been lucky enough to get the only other mansion here in this small mountain town in Colorado, USA. 

"Young Master, are you looking for something to do?", Ciel heard a somewhat amused voice chuckle. 

Ciel turned around to glare at the demon butler, his visible eye turning it's demonic fuchsia angrily at the older male's mischievous smile. 

"I was until you came along and started annoying me.", Ciel practically snarled, his temper was much shorter now due to his being a demon.

"Now, Young Master, it is not proper for a young man to be so short-tempered.", Sebastian teased, smiling oh so innocently at Ciel's muttering frame. 

"It's not the Victorian Era anymore, Sebastian, so stop breathing down my neck about social etiquette.", Ciel demanded, glaring dangerously at his butler. 

"Sebastian, please stop teasing the Young Master.", (Y/N) said, entering the room the two males were standing in, staying in place by Sebastian's side. 

"I swear, with the way you two are acting, any random demon would think the Young Master was trying to declare dominance and you were just standing there mocking him.", (Y/N) chuckled, stopping her laughter as Sebastian smirked at her.

"You don't have much say, Ms. (Y/N). You always tease my urges in the bedroom when we are trying to have a bit of...fun~.", Sebastian purred darkly, chuckling as (Y/N) blushed and turned her head away. 

Ciel scoffed with rolling his eye before turning around and exiting the room, probably going to go make some food he didn't even need to eat. 

"I don't always tease...", (Y/N) muttered, the blush on her face refusing to leave. 

"Oh? Since when, kitten? You never start to do something I like, just to pull away and leave me expecting? You are such a terrible lair.", Sebastian spoke seductively, pulling the demoness closer his chest, chuckling as she squeaked and the blush got brighter.

"Naughty, naughty kitten~.", Sebastian said, slowly capturing her lips with his own, closing his ruby eyes contentedly. 

(Y/N) closed her (E/C) eyes as well, pressing back into the kiss, making Sebastian moan softly as he slipped his tongue over her lips. 

She put up little to no fight, letting the demon explore his claimed territory, her breathing speeding up as his gloved hands stroked her sides. 

It was funny that they still dressed in their uniforms from the 19th century, her in her old fashioned maid uniform and him in his usual, back then, butler suit.

The noise of their wet kisses filled the air and if Sebastian hadn't moaned louder than he had the first time, it would have been perfect. 

"Sebastian! Stop shoving your tongue down (Y/N)'s throat!", they heard Ciel snap. 

They pulled apart with a pop, a string of saliva connecting the two of them together.

"That was your fault.", (Y/N) hissed, eyes changing fuchsia with a dangerous gleam.

"I can't help that your lowers parts were grinding into mine. It's like they have a mind of their own with only one goal in mind; fuck and repopulate.", Sebastian chuckled pervertedly, licking the outer shell of his mate's ear, who tensed at the sudden wetness.

"Sebastian, you pervert, someone's coming to the door!", Ciel called out, using his demon senses to sense a human or two coming.

Sebastian sighed as he reluctantly untangled himself from the tight grasp he and his mate had, walking to the door to open it.

What he didn't expect was to be welcomed by a large 'HELLO' from a large group of families!


End file.
